


Ask her

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ask her

Ask her what it's like to love the Devil. 

Ask her what it's like to long to be in Hell. 

She won't answer, of course, but you might catch her looking down, as if it's possible to see through earth into realm of fear, pain and torture. 

Ask her what torture is and she'd tell you it's regret and wasted time. 

Ask her what she does every night and she'd tell you she prays. But what she won't say is that she prays not to the big 'G' but to one of his sons. 

Ask her what love is and she'd remember white wings, covered with blood. Black suit and a million-dollar smile.

Ask her what she wants, what she truly desires. 

She'd whisper, 

"Lucifer."


End file.
